


Equipment Check

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Multi, Robot Sex, Robots, Threesome, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: DiMA and Nick enlist Nora’s help to test some adjustments they made.





	Equipment Check

“Nick?” Nora called, shrugging off her wet coat as she stepped into Acadia’s computer lab.

“Over here, doll.”

Both synths were sitting on a couch out of sight of the door and the windows.

“We weren’t expecting you so soon, Nora,” DiMA began, and gestured to her. Tossing her coat over a spare desk, Nora shut the door and made her way over to the couch. Nick patted the cushions and she took a seat between them, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

“So, I haven’t seen you in a couple weeks, Nick,” Nora reminded him, turning to look at the detective. His brow quirked. “You guys go on a soul-searching trip across the island?”

“Not quite,” Nick chuckled. “We might have done a little cosmetic work.”

“Can I see?” DiMA and Nick briefly looked at each other and her brow furrowed. “Did I miss a conversation?”

“Not quite,” Nick said. “DiMA, why don’t you…”

“By all means.”

Nora turned to look at the other synth.

“There was something we…experimented with. It was a success, but it still needs proper testing,” DiMA began.

“And you need my help?”

“Well, it’s a rather personal request,” DiMA replied.

“What is it?”

“Doll,” Nick’s voice dropped a little lower and Nora felt her stomach flip, “you remember I told you the Institute built me with all the parts of a human, minus a few red blood cells?”

“Yeah.”

“That wasn’t entirely true. I was missing a couple things that I’m not now,” Nick continued. His golden eyes met hers. Nora felt her cheeks burn.

“ _Oh_.”

“Mhmm,” Nick briefly looked down, “but we…don’t know if it works.”

Nora bit her lip, face burning. “Well,” her voice cracked a little, “I’d be a terrible mechanic and an even worse friend if I didn’t offer to help.”

Both of the synths chuckled. “Then we should take full advantage of your expertise,” DiMA murmured. Nora jumped.

The two of them seemed to move at once, spinning her around to face Nick. The detective cupped her face with two whole hands, drawing her in for a kiss that made her lips tingle. DiMA unzipped her suit, stripping it down to her waist. Nick’s palm spread over her back and pulled her up him, letting DiMA tug the fabric over her thighs. As they moved, she felt a firm tug on her boots, followed by the suit slipping over her feet. And then she was in Nick’s lap, thighs spread either side of him as his teeth nipped at her lip. His new, whole hand stroked along the exposed flesh, still that strange, inhuman grey shade against her bronze skin.

“I hope you know,” Nick began, as DiMa pressed kisses along her back, “I’ve been thinking about this since DiMA suggested it.”

Nora looked back at the other synth. He blinked innocently. “It solves a lot of Nick’s problems,” he stated calmly. He snapped the elastic of Nora’s panties without a second thought and she yelped in surprise as he pulled the ruined fabric away. “As this does.”

Nick pulled her onto his lap and Nora felt his new _modification_ press against her lower lips, swiping up her clit as he rocked his hips. She whimpered. Nick pulled her in for another kiss that had her pulsing in expectation. “I think the resident mechanic needs to inspect the new mods, huh?”

“Okay,” Nora whispered, her cheeks burning. Her fingers were unsteady as she unbelted Nick’s pants, popped the button and pulled down the zip. He didn’t wear underwear. She hadn’t expected him to, but what popped up when she tugged the waistband down was still a surprise.

It looked human, the same colour as Nick, and when she drew her finger down it, it twitched just like a human’s did. Hell, Nick even groaned in genuine pleasure. He raised a hand to slide his fingers into her hair. She felt her mouth water. Then he drew her in for a kiss as DiMA unclipped her bra, the straps falling down her arms, dragging the cups with them. The other synth’s fingers and palms were equally whole as he cupped her breasts. Nora couldn’t stop whimpering into Nick’s kisses as DiMA’s thumbs rubbed at her nipples.

She felt DiMA’s chest against her back, his lips on her shoulder, his hips pressing something warm, erect and _not quite human_ against her ass. She rocked against it, enjoying the soft sigh of pleasure that he gave her in return as Nick gripped her hips, kissing down her neck. His tongue lapped at her breast and she felt the tip of him press at her folds. Her lips parted and Nick’s mouth found hers again as his hands wrapped around her waist.

“Ready to start testing?” he murmured. Nora laughed softly. Without prompting she sunk down into Nick’s lap and let the synth fill her. She clutched at him desperately as a loud moan escaped her. Nick swore sharply, his golden eyes lidding, his lips parting.

“May I?” DiMA murmured against her neck. Nora nodded. She felt the tip of him get suddenly slick and dripping. Gently, carefully, the synth began slipping into her ass, bit by bit. She fought the urge to rock her hips into Valentine’s lap as the gentlest vibration came from the thickness buried in her.

“Did you- did you guys mean to,” DiMA’s hips met her ass, “ah-add the…uhh…”

“I’m a machine, doll,” Nick pointed out with a chuckle. “We _whirr_. It’s natural.”

Nora nodded, heat rushing through her. “Right,” she whispered.

He grinned at her, lips smeared red with her lipstick, and then he bucked his hips and Nora whined, feeling DiMA’s grip tighten.

“Should I record this for later?” DiMA asked. Nora’s skin prickled.

“W-why…would you…”

DiMA’s fingers caressed her breasts gently. “In case we need to log a fault.”

Nora thought it was damn unfair how even his voice was as he started to rock into her, the tiniest of noises on her ear to prove that this was even affecting him. Nick was different as he worked slowly in and out of her, his lips parted. He didn’t need to breathe but he still made groans as she rolled against his lap.

“A-ah, any trouble on your…end?” Nora asked, trying to smile. Nick’s hand dropped between her thighs. Her head fell back against DiMA’s shoulder when his thumb stroked firmly against her clit.

“I got a whole lot of trouble at that end,” Nick replied, his voice soft and low, “but she looks pretty, so I don’t mind.”

“That was terrible,” she heard DiMA murmur. Her hands coiled into Nick’s tie, bringing him in for a kiss as she dropped herself harder into his lap and felt the surprised groan against her mouth.

“I-it really was,” Nora agreed. Nick looked up at her with a quirked brow, then knocked DiMA’s hand away and dipped to take Nora’s nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Nora felt a sudden tension _cinch_ between her thighs and she yelped, pushing his hat away and cupping the back of his neck with one hand.

“If I were you,” he lapped up her breast, kissing her collarbone, “I’d think more about thoroughly testing the new equipment.”

“Of course,” DiMA added, “we’re relying on your expertise here.”

Nora bit her lip, closing her eyes, and felt Nick’s hand gripping her ass. “I-I might…need…a little more… _thrust_ ,” she panted out, and heard both of them chuckle.

“By all means.”

DiMA gripped her hips. Nora felt that same slickness coating him as he sped up. His voice grew louder, just as Nick matched his pace, his thrusts rougher, grinding deeper. Nora felt that vibration flutter against her walls and a gasp escaped her. She rolled against them, seeking it instinctively.

“You’re taking it pretty well,” Nick noted. Nora replied with a soft laugh.

“This is…it’s… _slow_ ,” she confessed. The detective’s golden optics flared, and he nodded.

“Well, in that case, I think we can change gear,” he began. “DiMA?”

“That would be optimal for testing.”

Nora was moving before she realised what was happening, dragged back into DiMA’s lap as Nick slipped out of her and got up. His fingers gripped her wrists, pinning them against the sofa either side of her head, and DiMA held her thighs open. The other synth was still buried in her ass and Nick knelt on the cushions. Nora looked up at him, biting her lip. His cock was wet.

“I’ve missed being able to do this,” he murmured, and then he slipped back into her and Nora arched up with a groan. He didn’t ease her into it this time. DiMA began grinding into her from behind as Nick fucked her roughly, and as the detective’s cock thrummed gently against her inner walls, DiMA reached between her thighs. Nora yelped as he began rubbing at her clit.

“She certainly seems to enjoy it,” DiMA noted calmly. “If you like, I can pin her while you lift her.”

The thought of them casually manhandling her made her clench down on them, and they did exactly as they said without stopping. Her wrists were now caught behind her back in DiMA’s grip and the next time his fingers stroked her clit she was shivering. Nick’s hands were beneath her thighs, holding her up, holding her open. Gravity pulled her down onto Nick’s cock and gave DiMA more leverage to fuck her as Nick ground against her walls, finding that sweet spot that pulled a sharp cry from her.

Nora had only thought this would happen in her wildest dreams but as Nick realised what that noise was about and redoubled his efforts, even her wildest dreams couldn’t compare to the two synths groaning either side of her, _thrumming_ with a distinctly machine-like whirr that was making her hips buck to chase the sensation.

“God,” Nick growled, his eyes fixed on her. Nora couldn’t meet his gaze. He didn’t need to blink. His lips were parted, his brows lowered, a look of pleasure on his face that was feeding the tension that grew with each stroke of his cock. The gentle _buzz_ of DiMA in her ass blended with the one emanating from Nick and it seemed to fill her slit. She watched Nick’s eyes drop to where he was buried in her and he made a noise of appreciation. “You fit us pretty damn perfectly, sweetheart.”

“How is the preliminary testing, Nora?” DiMA asked softly. Fuck, like she could even think about that at this point.

“You know, we could slow down if you can’t think,” Nick began, and Nora fought to try and wrap her legs around him.

“No,” she whimpered, “please, _fuck_ , Nicky, _please_ …”

He laughed and the sound had her falling closer to that release she craved. DiMA’s fingers stroked faster, and she could hear the wet noise of them fucking her above the groans of both synths.

“It wouldn’t be a proper test of the new modifications if we didn’t make her cum at least once,” DiMA noted. “I’m sure she’ll be able to give proper feedback afterwards.”

“Noted,” Nick agreed with a grunt. “Should probably test that function ourselves, actually.”

“I quite agree.”

Nora’s thighs tensed up as Nick’s hips pumped fast, his cock buzzing _harder_ with those movements. It pulled a sharp cry from her and her eyes closed, toes curling. She felt herself shake. The tension was so bad it almost _hurt_ now.

“Oh my god, _Nick_ ,” Nora sobbed, shivering.

“Nearly there, sweetheart?” he murmured. She nodded furiously. “DiMA?”

“Noted,” the other synth said, and then the buzzing seemed to be coming _through his fingers_ and that was it, Nora was _gone_.

She sucked in just enough air to fill the room with her cry of relief at the pleasure that rushed through her. Her legs trembled as the two synths kept fucking her, the buzzing now _too much_ in the span of a few seconds. She arched against DiMA as the thrumming increased and then she felt them both _twitch_ , loud shouts echoing through the air at the same time. The feeling of something warm and slick filling her was familiar and surprising. Nora felt the afterglow abate as she wondered what _exactly_ they had just emptied into her.

They didn’t pant like humans when they were done. It was strange.

And they didn’t feel soft, either.

“Nick?” she began, confused, her eyes dropping to his lap before meeting his golden gaze.

Nick laughed. “We haven’t finished testing yet.”


End file.
